vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Commission
Summary The Commission, or more accurately, the Research Commission, is a society built up around the idea of researching monsters, biology, and all sciences in the world. It is made up of fleets of varying purposes- one may be entirely made of researchers and engineers, whilst the next may comprise solely of fierce warriors, known as Hunters. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-B | 7-C | High 6-C | 5-B Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization (Maintains firearms and airships) Name: The Research Commission Origin: Monster Hunter Classification: Unrestrained Research Organization Age: Apparently many hundreds of years Population: Likely many millions Territory: At least two separate continents, one of which spans 2000 km in diameter Technology/Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery via Airships, Maintains relatively "modern" guns, ships capable of Flight, and cannons and semi-automatic mounted ballistae, Uses vast amounts of technologies to trap and sedate foes, including making use of sleep injections, nauseous gas, and shock traps, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Can resist nearly any type of attack including poison, biological manipulation, etc, Power Nullification via Elderseal, Insect Manipulation via Kinsect, Light Manipulation via Flash Pods, Can force enemies to flee with Dung Pods, Explosion Manipulation with bombs, Poison Manipulation, Can resist sound, tremors, elemental attacks, blights, and debuffs, Can track and detect things with Scoutflies, possibly many others Attack Potency: Room level (Can battle beings such as Jagras easily) | City Block level (Cannons can deal massive damage to beings such as Lavasioth) | Town level (Hunters can battle beings such as Kirin on relatively equal ground) | Large Island level (The Dragonator can harm Zorah Magdaros to the point of momentary staggering) | Planet level (Peak members can battle Fatalis, who could move the moon with such energy) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic Reactions | Subsonic (Cannonballs outspeed low-tier monsters, such as Jagras and Pukei-Pukei) | Superhuman with Subsonic+ Reactions (Can battle monsters of these speeds easily) | Subsonic+ (Capable of hitting Zorah Magdaros) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Can battle beings such as Fatalis, who could move from the moon to Earth in reasonable time) Power Source: Heat energy produced by coal fires Industrial Capacity: The central territories maintain vast shipyards and forges to create masterful weapons from almost any material, some imbued with special powers, can organize exploration fleets in reasonable time Military Prowess: Can mobilize incredible singular warships relatively easily, and send out armies of Hunters within a few months time; these armies consist of thousands of unique and resourceful hunters Notable Individuals: * The Admiral: Leader of all Commission forces within the New World, though he typically leaves his work to The Commander * The Huntsman: Possibly the most powerful Hunter of the New World, who has fought many Elder Dragons on even ground and battled Nergigante * The Wyverian Hunter: A member of the Wyverian culture that assisted in the finding of Xeno'jiiva Weaknesses: The main forces of the Commission are located in the Old World Key: Base Hunters | Basic Arsenal | High-End Hunters | Peak Technology | Peak Hunters Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Post-Industrial Civilizations Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Launcher Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Shield Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Good Civilizations